Jealousy can ruin friendship
by Selena0612
Summary: Austin & Ally get a letter saying they were accepted to audition in Hollywood arts. Austin gets a new girlfriend. What happens next? There's gonna be using, action, and some sex in later chapters which will maybe make the book rated M.
1. Going to Hollywood

Authors note: Hey guys I just wanted to point out that in the book Austin is not famous but still could sing and stuff like that. Also if your a Bat fan (Cat and Beck) I have 2 books on them so you can go check them out.

~Austin's POV~

"Oh my god I can't believe it!" Ally says."I know right! Were going to Hollywood!"I say. Me and ally got a letter saying that we were accepted to audition in a school in Hollywood called Hollywood Arts were only talented high school kids go and if we pass the audition they will pay for us to live there! I don't even remember when we sent a letter there. I bet Trish did it.

"We have to tell Trish and Dez!"

A second later Trish and Dez come in Sonic Boom arguing as usual."Trish,Dez, We're going to live in Hollywood!" Ally tells them."How?" Dez asks."We got a letter saying that we were accepted to audition to go to a talented school in Hollywood called Hollywood arts!" Ally says. She starts dancing."Please don't do that if you pass the audition. They might change there mind." I say.

"So do I get a thank you?" Trish asks. I knew Trish was the one who sent the letter to them. "Thank you!" Ally and I say. Dez starts crying."Why are you crying idiot?" Trish asks Dez. "Austin and ally are going to live in Hollywood and we're not gonna see them." He says."Don't worry bud, We'll come visit you once in a while." I tell him."Trish I am gonna hire you to work at Sonic boom and please keep the job." Ally says."But I never had a job for more than 2 days. But I'll try because your my friend." Trish replies to ally. Ally smiles."Ally, shouldn't we start packing?" I ask her."Oh ya. Trish can you help me?" She asks Trish."Sure." They both walk out of sonic boom.

~Ally's POV~

"So are you happy your going to Hollywood?" Trish asks me."Yes!" I happily say.

We got to house finally."DAD!" I yell."Hi Ally."My dad comes down from upstairs."Guess what!" I say. "What?" He asks."Trish signed me and Austin up for a school in Hollywood were talented kids go and if we pass the audition they will pay for us to live there." I tell him."Wow well you better start packing." He says. I love my dad because he will let go and do anything if I just tell him or ask.

I go to my room and Trish follows me. I get my suitcase and me go to my closet and get my clothes out to sort which ones will stay and will go.

~1 hr. Later~

Me and Trish finished packing my suitcase. I ended up bringing all the clothes from my closet.

"Well that was all of it. I guess today is our last day together." Trish said sadly."I guess it is. But don't worry we still have one more day so let's go use it wisely. let's call Austin to see where he is."I say."Okay." Trish says.

Austin: Hello?

Me: Hey were are you?

Austin: Oh I'm at my house with Dez

Me: Well you can come over to my house

Later.

Austin: when?

Me: like 6

Austin: In the morning?

Me: In the night!

Austin: Well ok bye!

Me: Bye

~6:00 p.m.~

My doorbell rings. I bet it's Austin and Dez. I open the door and it is Austin and Dez."Hey guys!" I say."Hey." Austin says while he walks in."Let's play cards!" Dez says."Sure." I say.

Austin, Trish, and Dez went to sit on the dinning table while I went to get the pack of cards. I got the pack of cards and I sat next to Trish. First we play goldfish, I win. Second we play crazy 8's, Austin wins. Lastly we play Blackjack,Trish wins.

"Guys let's stop playing. We have to go to the airport tomorrow at 5 am." I say."Ok." Austin says with a cute smile. To be honest I really like Austin. "Awww..." Dez pouts."What is wrong with you besides everything?" Trish asks Dez."I didn't win any of the card games." Dez says frowning."It doesn't really madder cause it's just a game." Austin says. Austin Dez and me walk to the front door."Bye!" Austin and Dez say before they walk out."Bye!" I say looking out the door.

Trish still stays sitting at the table." Aren't you going home Trish?" I ask her. I sit back down at the table."I was wondering I can stay over today." She says."Sure, but don't you have to ask your parents?" I ask."No, there somewhere in Florida." Trish says."Oh, but you don't have any night clothes." I say to Trish. Trish goes into her purse and takes out her night clothes."Got'um." Trish replies."Great." I smile.

Me and Trish change our clothes, and go to bed. I can't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Meeting the gang

~Cat's POV~

Today is just a normal monday for me. Friday Tori told me two new students from Miami are auditioned on Saturday to come to Hollywood arts. Yay! I Hope they passed!

Today I'm gonna wear a purple tank top and jeans. It's 32 C (89.6 F) what is really hot. I put on purple eyeshadow and and pink lipstick. I leave my hair open.

I go downstairs and eat cereal. Jade said she would pick me up at 8:30 and right now is 8:30. Oh wait there she is hehe.

I grab my keys and phone. I open the front door and walk to Jades black car. I have no idea why she likes black so much. That's the colour she mostly wears everyday. I open her car door and sit in the front."Hi jadey!" I say happily."I told you don't call me that! I was waiting for you, for 5 minutes!" Jade says in her 'Mean Jade.'voice. She starts driving."Sorry I didn't mean to. I didn't know you were gonna be early." I say sadly."It okay." Jade says taking a sip of her coffee.

It was a quiet ride to school, in my opinion."God Cat, can you stop asking questions!" Jade says. I giggle.

I look over to my right and see a blonde boy and a brunette girl coming out of a black car. I never saw those kids so I think their the ones Tori was talking about. "Austin can you believe it! We get to go to this school!" I hear the brunette girl say. "I know! I'm so happy!" I hear the blonde boy, I believe his name Austin, says.

The bell rings and everyone walks into the school. I see Austin walk over to where I am with a paper in his hand. He opens the locker beside mine, and puts his books and binders in them. After he closes back the locker he looks at me."Hi, I was wondering if you know where class room 123 is." Austin says."Ya, you come with me if you want cause I have to go there too!" I say smiling.

The bell rings."Come on let's go. Oh and I forgot, my name is Cat." I say. Austin walks beside me."My name is Austin." He says."Nice to meet you Austin." I say."Nice to meet you Cat." He smiles."Can I see your class Schedule?" I ask him. He hands me the paper. My eyes widen."You have the same classes as me!" I tell him.

I open the door to sikowiz's class room."Wow that's cool." Austin says. I sit down in the front row and Austin sits beside me."Don't worry in this class you literally get to do whatever you want." I tell him."Seriously?" Austin asks."Yup." I reply.

Sikowiz comes though the window as usual."Hey everyone! Today we have two new students." Sikowiz announces."This is Austin." He says pointing to him. Austin waves."And that's Ally." Sikowiz adds on pointing to the brunette girl,(Now I know named Ally) Austin was taking to this morning.

"That's our teacher?" Austin whispers to me."Ya." I whisper back. We look back at Sikowiz.

"Today we will be doing Alphabet improv. I'm picking, Austin, Cat, Ally, Robbie, Beck and Jade." We all get up and walk on the stage."I have a question, what do we do?" Austin asks Sikowiz."You'll learn. Jade you start, then beck, Robbie, Cat, Austin and Ally." Sikowiz replies.

Jade: A guy ate 50 cupcakes at the same time.

Beck: Beacuse of what made him do that?

Robbie: Cat will you go to the dance with me on Saturday?

Cat: Don't ask again please, I said no and I'm sorry.

Austin: Everyone except for me knows about this dance thing.

Ally: Friends, are who you ask about that.

"Good job Austin and Ally." Sikowiz says.

~Austin's POV~

~Right before lunch~

"Austin, do you and your friend Ally want to sit with my friends? Don't worry there's boys too."

Cat says smiling."Sure let me go get her." I reply.

I turn around and go to Ally."Hey ally, I just became friends with a girl named Cat this morning. She asked me if I wanted to come sit with her and her friends. She told me to bring you too."

I explain to her."Oh I saw Cat. She's that redheaded girl right?" Ally asks."Ya, so do you?" I ask."Sure." She replies."Great." I say

I walk back to Cat. She was against the lockers on her phone. Cat looks up."Yay! Come on let's go to the food truck!"

We follow Cat to the food truck."Hi Fetus can I get a salad." She says. Cat looks at me and Ally."What do you two want to eat?" She asks."We'll get salad too." Ally tells her."And two more salads." Cat says. The guy gives Cat three salads."7$ please." The guy says. Cat goes into her wallet."No, it's okay Cat. I pay for it." I say."No thats okay. Today is you guys first day." She gives the guy 7$."Thanks." Me and Ally say."Your welcome." Cat hands one to me and Ally.

We follow Cat to a table where her friends are sitting."Hey guys these are my new friends, Austin and Ally." Cat says."I'm Jade West.""I'm Beck.""I'm Robbie.""I'm Tori.""I'm Andre."

"Hi." I say and then sit down. Cat and Ally sit next to me. Than Jade who was wearing only black looked at me."Oh I saw you. your the one Cat was staring at this morning." She says. Cat's face turned red and she was blushing."Jade!" She says."What, I'm just telling him that you were staring at him." Jade said. I smirk.

~After school~

"Hey um, Austin, do you want to do the singing project with me?" Cat asks shyly."Sure." I reply."Yay! Come to my house at 7. My address is maple leaf Avenue 3735." She writes it down on a piece of paper and hands it to me."Ok I'll see you than." I smiles."Well I have to go now, Bye!" Cat says while skipping off."Bye!" I call.


	3. New Boyfriend

~Cat's POV~

Right now is 6:50. I'm cleaning up some stuff because Austin is coming.I can't believe he said he was gonna come! I will say I kinda like him. Ok, Ok, I'll be honest, I really like him. But who doesn't!

A couple minutes later the door bell rings. I just brush out my top and jogging pants what say 'Roots' at the back. I open the door and it was Austin."Hey." He says. "Hi, come in." I say. Austin walks in."Let's go to my room." I say. Austin follows me up the stairs, into my bedroom.

"Wow, your bedroom has lots of teddy bears in it." Austin says."I know. Their just so cute and soft and cuddly." I say while smiling. He chuckles.

I sit down in 1 of my desk chairs."Come sit down next to me, Austin." I say."Ok." He replies.

He sits down."Do you like to sing Austin?" I ask him."I love to sing!" he says."Great. Do you mind singing something?" I ask him."Sure." He says.

Flip a switch  
>Turn on the lightning<br>Get it right  
>Show 'em how it's done<p>

Free it up  
>No matter how you dress that song<br>Girl you know, you got a number one

Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em  
>Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound<br>Play it up  
>It's comin' down to you right now<p>

They wanna know, know, know  
>Your name, name, name<br>They want the girl, girl, girl  
>With game, game, game<p>

And when they look, look, look  
>Your way, way, way<br>You gotta make (make), make (make)  
>Make 'em do a double take!<p>

"Oh my god! That was Amazing Austin! I never heard that song though." I say."That's because I made it." He says."Wow."I reply."Can you sing something." He asks."Alright. I'll also sing a song I made up."I say. Austin nods.

Baby, I got love for thee

So deep inside of me

I don't know where to start

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

I love you more than anything

But the words can't even touch what's in my heart

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

No, no

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

When I try to explain it I be sounding insane

The words don't ever come out right

I get all tongue-tied and twisted

I can't explain what I'm feeling

And I say, baby, baby,

Oh, woah, oh, woah,

Baby, baby

(Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby

(Baby I) oh, baby, baby I

(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby

But every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)

Baby, I'm so down for you

No matter what you do (real talk), I'll be around

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Oh, baby

See Baby, I been feelin' you

Before I even knew what feelings were about

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)

Oh, baby

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

When I try to explain it I be sounding all crazy

Words don't ever come out right

I get all tongue-tied and twisted

I can't explain what I'm feeling

And I say Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)

Baby

(Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby

(Baby I) oh, baby, baby I

(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything (baby)

But every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)

Baby, baby

Straight up you got me

All in, how could I not be,

I sure hope you know (I sure hope you know)

If it's even possible, I love you more

Than the word love can say it (say it)

It's better not explaining

That's why I keep saying...

(Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby

(Baby I) oh, baby, baby I

(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby

But every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)

Baby, baby

(Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby

(Baby I) oh, baby, baby I

(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby

But every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)

Baby, baby

"You call me amazing? Your a star! Or even better!" He says. I blush."We better start working on our song." I say. Austin nods.

~2 hrs. Later (9:00 p.m.)

"We did it!" I say."I know! All we have to do now is preform it at the concert!" He replies.

"You wanna hangout a little bit?" I ask."Sure." He replies."Ok, let's go downstairs." I say. Austin follows me.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask him."Ok." He says."You can pick one from the bin right next to the T.V." Austin starts looking though the bin. I go to the kitchen and get the popcorn. I put it in the microwave. I wait until it is done and take it out.

I go sit next to Austin on the couch. I open the popcorn and throw one in my mouth.

I see the movie starting. "Which one did you pick?" I ask Austin."Night at the museum." He replies."Oh, I love that movie." I say smiling.

We start watching the movie. I look at Austin and See him staring at...My boobs! I gasp. "Austin, are you staring at my...boobs?" I ask him. He goes deep red."You little pervert!" I say in like a joking voice.

I go onto his lap and hit him in his arm. He chuckles and leans in. I lean in too. Our lips meet and it felt like sparks flied. Austin lips were soft and warm.

It turns into a make out session. I start rubbing on him to make friction. Austin let's out a little sexy moan and makes me get wetter than I already am. Austin puts his hands on my hips. I pull at his top and He takes it off. I take off my top too leaving me in my bra and pants.

Then Austin's phone rings ruining the moment."Hello...And why do you need me?…Fine I'll be there soon...Bye." He says. Austin puts back on his top."I have to go now Cat. Sorry." He says."You don't need to be sorry it okay." I say putting back on my top.

We both walk to the front door."Cat can I ask you something?" I nod."Sure, anything." I say.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" My heart dropped."Yes!" I say. I kiss him."Now I have to go." Austin says."Ok, bye." I say looking out the door while Austin walks to his car."Bye." Austin waves before he goes into his car and I smile.


End file.
